The present invention pertains to a combination straw and stirrer. The structure of this invention may also be used as a self-contained ice cooler by filling the structure and freezing it.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a combination straw and stirrer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination straw and stirrer that is hollow and may be filled with a liquid and frozen to form a self-contained ice cooler.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the combination ice stirrer and straw that is safe, sanitary and reuseable.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a stirrer and straw that may also be used as an ice cube cooler for cooling drinks without diluting them.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention there is provided a hollow structure which may be constructed of glass or a plastic material but which is preferably constructed of plastic. This hollow structure has an enlarged area between its ends which may have a spherical shape or any other shape. At either end there is preferably a tubular section integrally connecting with the enlarged central area. The hollow structure is sealed by plugs at both ends. When the structure is to be used as a straw the ends are not plugged, of course. When the structure is to be used as a stirrer the ends may be plugged or not plugged. The hollow structure may also be filled with a liquid such as water and be frozen with the plug secured at both ends. The structure can then be used in a drink for cooling the drink. When the ice within the hollow structure melts it can be frozen again any number of times.